Palutena vs Mega Man
Palutena vs Mega Man is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Quarter Finals. Description Peep4Life vs Finnmcmissilecar! The Goddess of Light clashes with the Blue Bomber for a place in the semi finals. Cast your votes below... '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight RESET BOMB FOREST (EXTERIOR) ' "Mega Man?" Palutena asked, shocked. The Blue Bomber was equally surprised to see the goddess and he clutched his arm cannon and approached Palutena. The goddess wasn't keen on letting him get to close, and summoned a bright light from above. "Do not approach me, or I will be forced to defeat you!" Palutena warned. Mega Man frowned, why was he becoming the victim of such warnings? He fired a charged shot at Palutena, who swiftly evaded. "So be it." she remarked, pointing her staff towards him. '''Here we go! ' Using his Leaf Shield, Mega Man held off an Auto Reticle. He then fired the remaining leaves at Palutena, carrying her back a few feet. Palutena then landed a strike from her wings. This was strong enough to force Mega Man off the castle, but he recovered with comfort. He then rushed towards her, firing on his target the whole time. "Reflect." Palutena called, throwing a barrier in the way. Mega Man was hit with his own shots and was momentarily stuck where he stood. Just enough time for another Auto Reticle to connect with him. Palutena then came in close, but was hit with an uppercut from the Blue Bomber. He then fired a charged shot into Palutena's chest, blasting the goddess off the stage. "Warp!" Palutena cried, disappearing and reappearing a few feet behind Mega Man. As Palutena empowered another shot from her wings, Mega Man slid beneath her, knocking her into the air and delivering another uppercut. The Blue Bomber then fired a sticky explosive, which latched onto Palutena's arm. The explosion sent Palutena bowling over, and Mega Man followed with an attempted Hard Knuckle. Palutena used her Counter, knocking her foe away a few feet. Palutena then lifted her staff. "Auto Reticle!" she aid, firing on him again. Mega Man ate the punishment, and still pressed on, firing from his arm cannon. His projectiles met with the Auto Reticles, until Palutena decided he had gotten too close. She let loose with a relentless Heavenly Light, which blasted Mega Man. Now the Blue Bomber was in trouble! He scrolled through his options, throwing a Flame Blast out to keep Palutena back. He then used the Flame Sword, but was met with a Counter. He then grew frustrated, using a Spinning attack which Palutena was knocked back from. He then attempted a Spark Shock, but Palutena again survived, warping away from him. Mega Man tried to close her down with his Spinning Top style attack, but he rushed right into her wings. Palutena blasted him clean off the stage, rendering him a trophy. But as soon as she had done so, a light enveloped her and she was teleported away. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Palutena! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Staff vs Gun themed DBXs Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Tall vs. Short Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up